Green Lantern: Emerald Guardian
by JJGarza
Summary: Green lantern: emerald guardian, tells the story and origin of Hal Jordan the greatest green lantern ever and how he evolve into the greatest. This story also includes and begins with the origin gin of atrocitus. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I appreciate every comment and critic so thank you and goodnight.


GREEN LANTERN: EMERALD GUARDIAN

Fade in on planet Oa, The home of the guardians.

GANTHET (PROLOGUE)

"Oa, Home of the the Guardians. Since the beginning of time we the guardians have sought to create order and peace throughout the universe.

Next shot is of twelve small blue aliens (The Guardians) hovering down a hallway towards a room. Next we see tall red androids being built(The Manhunters). One of the Guardians hovers towards one that is almost finished being built.

GANTHET (PROLOGUE)

"We began by creating great emotionless machines... Manhunters we called them. Using these these we believed that we could bring peace to our universe... Be we could not see the forthcoming danger that would come of our work.

We see aliens running from the manhunters as they use there lasers to destroy and kill everyone and everything.

GANTHET (PROLOGUE)

World after world they destroyed, billions of intelligent life lost in the massacre of sector 666. In a sector once so full of life, now only left five survivors, and of among these survivors there was one, one who grew hatred stronger than the rest.

We see something flying towards the ground in the distance, when it hits the ground rubble flys into the air and a giant red creature slides across the ground, but it quickly stands.

GANTHET (PROLOGUE)

"Atros.

We also see the same manhunter that crashed into the ground with atrocitus stand as well. They begin to fight and atrocitus rips off its arm and stabs his claws threw the chest of the manhunter... And it falls to the ground. Atrocitus begins looking around him as if he is searching for someone. He sees off in the distance his wife (saraak) and his child (trakaa)a manhunter flys down and corners them pointing the laser beam that was attached to his arm.

MANHUNTER

"No one escapes the manhunters.

Saraak begins to try and kill it but it grabs her by the neck and chokes her. Atrocitus sees this and jumps far to get to them, the manhunter sees this and try to shot atrocitus but he grabs its arm and throws it into a building.

ATROCITUS

"Run, get to safety.

Saraak and trakaa began to run to somewhere safe, atrocitus continius defending them destroying manhunters left and right then one flys and hits atrocitus, he tumbles and hits a wall more manhunters attack and he try's with all his might to kill them. Off in the distance saraak and trakaa are running before manhunter shoots a laser at them nearly missing them it hits the ground near them and rubble flys into the air and saraak and trakaa are knocked off there feet. We see atrocitus again still fight manhunters as they repeatedly say " no one escapes the manhunters. He continues fighting them.

Manhunters begin to surround trakaa and saraak and saraak begins to fight and trakaa try's to run but a manhunters uses its laser and shoots and kills trakaa. Saraak sees this and screams she's runs to attack the one who killed her daughter but another manhunter quickly sees this and shoots saraak and she flies back and slides across the ground barely alive, the manhunters bag in to walk toward her they point here guns ready to kill, suddenly atrocitus smashes one of the manhunters and attacks al, the manhunters surrounding his wife he eventually kills them he then sees his dead wife and drops his knees and be holds her in his arms.

SARAAK

"A,a,atros. Help me.

Saraak dies in his arms.

GANTHET (PROLOGUE)

"As he holds his now dead wife in his arms, something else dies within him... Hope, the hope that he will ever feel peace again, for a horrible emotion began to fester in atros' heart more pure than hatred and more dangerous then anger... Rage.

Atrocitus begins to stand and turns around and sees many manhunters, some hovering g above him and some waking towards him and the repeatedly say " no one escapes the manhunters" atrocitus looks and them and and roars with all his rage. Them the screen quickly go's to black.

**:Ok so that wraps up scene one I will upload scene two later. Let me know what you guys think so far I truly appreciate critics so fire away in the reviews. Thanks**


End file.
